N6-K4
N6-K4, more commonly known as "Ensix", was a Custom Built Astromech Droid, under the service of High Councilor Noman Karr during the New Republic era. During the Eternal War and after the Fallen Emperor Sycthian took over the galaxy in 20 ABY, Ensix was present during the Invasion of Coruscant, looking for his master Noman Karr. He instead encountered the Galactic Alliance, helping Jedi Knight Orin Shan fight the Fallen Empire and Callous Order member Makato Naez. A year later, following the formation of the Galactic Resistance, Ensix reunited with his master and joined him on numerous conflicts against Sycthian. However, during the Dantooine Campaign, Ensix was heavily damaged by the Fallen Empire's forces, his status unknown as the Alliance continues their attempts on fixing the fallen astromech. __TOC__ Biography Creation Sometime around 12 ABY, Jedi Knight and founder of the Jedi Dynasty Noman Karr desired to have his own astromech droid, choosing to create one himself to accompany him and the Dynasty on their numerous adventures. Thus, N6-K4 was born, shortly thereafter nicknamed "Ensix". The Eternal War Coruscant Conquered In 20 ABY, Ensix was ordered by his Master Noman Karr not to follow him into the battle with the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, so he stayed upon Karr's Golden Aethersprite ship. When the assassination at the Eternal Spire had failed, it did not take long before Ensix' realized his Master had been captured by the Fallen Emperor. Ensix immediately set course for Coruscant, to seek help from Jedi and other New Republic allies, however experienced altercations with the First Order, who happened to be invading Coruscant at the time. Ensix managed to find aid in the Jedi Knight, Orin Shan. After agreeing to work together they agreed to take out the evil Supreme Chancellor Makato Naez, however their common foe proved too powerful, and whilst Ensix helped to prevent Orin Shan's death, the Jedi Knight left the battle wounded with life-long scars. After his failure, Ensix took his Master's ship to Rhen Var - where he impatiently helped the Galactic Resistance until his Master would return in 21 ABY. Once Noman Karr had returned Ensix continued to serve him as his faithful companion for the following days to come. Time with the Resistance During a special operation, Ensix played a crucial part in a Galactic Resistance plan, accompanied by Noman Karr and a squad of Jedi and Sith to a Fallen Empire Star Fortress in orbit of Balmorra, where they encountered heavy resistance from the Fallen Empire as well as an unlikely commander, Svenn To'Wan. Whilst the Jedi and Sith distracted To'Wan, Ensix snuck behind the fight, and used his slicing to override the Star Fortress' engines, causing an immediate self-destruct. Luckily, the squad was able to escape by using the Star Fortress teleportation device before it's destruction. They made quick haste to the Tatooine Star Fortress with Jedi Master Vashii, where they helped to repeat the process and destroy their second Fortress. A short time after Noman Karr was called into the Dantooine Campaign, which Ensix gladly accompanied him on, they boarded Karr's Golden Aethersprite starship and lead the offense on the Fallen Empire's Eternal Fleet with Noman's Jedi Master Kan Toth, Jedi Knight Orin Shan and Jedi Dynasty member Jak Kree, but to little avail. The Resistance was supremely outnumbered - soon an Elite Fighter Squadron from the Fallen Fleet known as Spectre Squadron intercepted the four Jedi's attack, aiming for their engines in attempt to blow them up. Luckily, Karr and Orin both were able to crash-land on Dantooine, however Ensix was caught in the cross-fire and destructed. Ensix has been undergoing repairs ever since, but Resistance Engineers have yet to see whether they'll be able to salvage the astromech's life, or if he'll end up scrap. Dawn of the Ethereal Enter the White Legion Unsure of whether Ensix would ever make it or not, Noman Karr set out to defend Dantooine from the White Legion. During the defense, Karr was approached by a large squadron of White Legion troopers - Karr thought it was the end until the squadron blew up; Karr looked up confused, until to see his own Golden Aethersprite piloted by none other than Ensix. The ship was taken down later on in the battle by a giant Vornskr, but Ensix was able to eject out of it safely. After escaping from Dantooine the duo arrived at the Sangrir Sanctum with Neal Akem and met with High Lord Valn. They were shown some of the galaxy's most dangerous artifacts that had been locked away there, however Ensix was deactivated before seeing everything to maintain the facility's secrecy. Personality Ensix was programmed to have a rebellious nature, and is often noted by his peers to act childish and misbehave. When his master, Noman Karr, was building him he included a feature which allowed him to record speech from those around him and use a playback system in order to communicate easier with his master. However, on account of his rebellious programming Ensix has only ever been known to use this feature in order to crack jokes or make fun of others. This reflects well on his sense of humour, as he is almost laughing or making some sort of joke. This function was later destroyed when he was shot down by Spectre-2. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Droids Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased